jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jotaro Kujo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jotaro has a very tough exterior, and is even rather rough and delinquent, but he also is very dedicated, intense, and loyal. He is intelligent, but usually lets his (or Star Platinum's) fists do the talking with the enemy, even though he often has to rely on his wits to deal with stand users' attacks. Jotaro has a perpetual cooler-than-thou, slightly disinterested attitude, although he loves his mother and respects his grandfather. It is not that he is unaware of his own love and/or respect--rather, he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time. In the manga, he's constantly chased by adoring girls, whom he ignores or tries to drive away. He is the main target of Dio, who realizes that Jotaro is his greatest threat. In part 6, he also shows his protective father side, often taking near fatal blows for Jolyne and throttling her out of harm's way. After he is "revived", Anasui, one of Jolyne's companions who is enthralled by her, asked Jotaro to approve of marrying her. Although he first acted deaf, Jotaro got the picture when he saw her lean against Anasui's chest. Not ready to see his daughter married off right away, he pulled his daughter into his arms, leaving Jolyne clueless to their interactions. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, and he shows these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Dour to the encounter with D'Arby. One shining example is how he spared [[Noriaki Kakyoin]], instead of destroying him outright. In later years he is more sensitive toward others, such as meeting [[Tomoko Higashikata]] while looking for Josuke shortly after her father died to Angelo, he tolerates her loud clingy emotion while being mistaken for Joseph and doesn't shout, instead consoling her over her loss before leaving (Normally, he'd tell off loud women as he finds them very annoying) Relationships Jotaro's relationship with people is usually straight foward, due to his type of personality. He usually tends to keep his emotions to himself, as he believes people should be able to tell how he is feeling. Simply put, if you're not pissing him off, he is usually satisfied with those around him. Family *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Jolyne_Kujo Jolyne Kujo]: Jotaro's one and only daughter. The two had a very rocky relationship due to Jotaro's job as a Marine Biologist. However, it had improved greatly during the latter of Stone Ocean. *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Joestar Joseph Joestar]: Jotaro doesn't usually share his grandfather's humor, and the two have very different personalities. Despite that, they seem to get along quite well, and can share a laugh or two once in awhile. They were able to bond much more during their travel to Egypt in order to save Holly. *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Suzie_Q_Joestar Suzie Q Joestar]: Their relationship is unknown, but with being in good terms with Joseph, it can be assumed Jotaro respects her as his grandmother. *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Josuke_Higashikata Josuke Higashikata]: The two have a somewhat mutual relationship with Jotaro being his nephew, despite Josuke being younger than him. When they first, Josuke had assaulted Jotaro for mentioning his hair, but as the series progressed the two have become allies and have helped each other out many times against the various enemy stands appearing in Morioh. Source *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Sadao_Kujo Sadao Kujo]: As a famous jazz musician, Sadao left his family to go on tour, and has never actually been seen in the series. It is unknown as to how long he has been gone, but there hasn't been any indication that Jotaro holds a grudge against him for this. *[http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Kujo Holly Kujo]: * As Jotaro's mother, she is one of the few women in the series that Jotaro actually cares for. As a child, Jotaro loved to play ball with her, but at his current age, his attitude has changed up to a point where he simply calls her annoying. Regardless, the two take care of each other, which may have been due to the fact that Sadao Kujo, Jotaro's father, had always been on tour as a jazz musician, and has never had any time to visit his family, leaving Holly to take care of their son by herself. When she had fallen ill due to her stand taking over her body, Jotaro had asked Joseph what they had to do to cure her. It was because of his concern for his mother's life, that they set off to Egypt to annihiate Dio. Friends *[[Mohammed Abdul]] *[[Noriaki Kakyoin]] *[[Jean Pierre Polnareff]] *[[Iggy]] *[[Koichi Hirose]] After witnessing Koichi's bravery during the events in Morioh, particularly fighting Kira's [[Killer Queen#Sheer Heart Attack|Sheer Heart Attack]] while Jotaro was unconcious, he has come to respect and trust him alot. This bond later influences Jotaro to choose him to investigate [[Giorno Giovanna]] for his bloodline link. References